


Canoe

by Nico4undead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo, solangelodate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico4undead/pseuds/Nico4undead
Summary: Nico looked up at the blond in front of him."Canoeing?" he repeated skeptically. He wasn't much of a fan of water."Yeah! It'll be fun! Plus, we're still using the buddy system... so we have to go together," Will said, a sly grin on his face."You realize I will get you back for this, Solace?" Nico said, crossing his arms and giving him his signature death glare, but Will just rolled his eyes."Yup! Now come on!" Will said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the lake. Nico groaned in protest but he couldn't help a smile stretching across his face as he followed his significant annoyance.When they reached the canoes, Will turned around to look at him, beaming. That stupid smile that made Nico's heart flutter every time. He looked away as he felt himself blush.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Canoe

**Author's Note:**

> What I think that canoe date would have played out like, according to how their relationship is written in THO...  
> They are really awkward in the books and I adore it, so I thought I would write them like that. XD  
> Hope you like it <3

Nico looked up at the blond in front of him.  
"Canoeing?" he repeated skeptically. He wasn't much of a fan of water.  
"Yeah! It'll be fun! Plus, we're still using the buddy system... so we have to go together," Will said, a sly grin on his face.  
"You realize I will get you back for this, Solace?" Nico said, crossing his arms and giving him his signature death glare, but Will just rolled his eyes.  
"Yup! Now come on!" Will said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the lake. Nico groaned in protest but he couldn't help a smile stretching across his face as he followed his significant annoyance.  
When they reached the canoes, Will turned around to look at him, beaming. That stupid smile that made Nico's heart flutter every time. He looked away as he felt himself blush.  
He cleared his throat. "So what, we just go on a boat?" Nico asked sarcastically.  
"It's romantic!" Will said indignantly, making Nico scoff.  
"Whatever, just get in the boat di Angelo..." Will said, rolling his eyes, smiling at his attitude.  
They climbed into the canoe awkwardly, trying not to fall into the lake.  
The naiads pushed their boat out into the middle of the lake. Will was beaming, looking around in wonder, his eyes locking with Nico's a few seconds later. He smiled at Nico sweetly, making his heart beat faster once more.  
"So, what now?" Nico asked, trying to distract himself from how beautiful Will looked in the sunlight.  
Will shrugged.  
"Wow... you really thought this through, didn't you?" Nico laughed, making Will smile, he loved that sound.  
"Just wanted to get away from everyone before anything else goes wrong..." Will said and Nico nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah... well, if anyone dies, I'll let you know," Nico said in a serious tone, making Will laugh.  
"Way to set the mood..." he said, moving so that he was sitting right beside Nico, looking over at him.  
Nico scowled, he couldn't meet Will's eyes for the death of him, so he nervously twisted his skull ring and looked at the rippling surface of the lake instead.  
"You know... I really wasn't staring at Paolo's arms..." Will said in a joking tone. Nico looked around at him, scoffing.  
"Sure..." he said, smiling at Will.  
Will rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Nico's shoulder. "It was cute how you got jealous though..." Will teased.  
Nico looked around at him "I was not jealous!!! I was merely pointing it out!" Nico said, blushing.  
"Sure..." Will imitated Nico, earning a playful shove from Nico.  
"You really are a dork," Nico said, smiling down at his hands.  
"Yup!" Will agreed, kissing the top of Nico's head. Nico froze.  
Will looked at him nervously.  
"Uh... sorry... shouldn't have done that..." he mumbled as Nico turned around to look at him, a stunned look on his face.  
Nico looked into his sky blue eyes, examining the darker streaks in them, the way his pupils dilated ever so slightly when Will looked at him, the small wrinkles around them when he smiled...  
Nico leaned towards him, giving him a questioning look. Will blushed a bit, before smiling and leaning in as well, joining their lips.  
Nico's heart was beating fast in his chest, electrical currents coursing through his body. He gasped as he felt Will's hand on the back of his neck. Will smiled against his lips and pulled away.  
"Hmm" Nico sighed, making Will laugh. Nico blushed furiously and laughed a bit himself.  
"Guess this idea wasn't so bad after all," Will gloated, making Nico roll his eyes.  
"Gods help me, my boyfriend is a dumbass..." Nico said sarcastically. Will gasped and smiled widely.  
"You said it! You said I'm your boyfriend!" Will said happily.  
Nico laughed, "You realize you're just proving my point, right?" Nico joked, inching his hand towards Will's.  
"Maybe... I love how peaceful it is out here..." Will said, looking around at the scenery, the roofs of the buildings of the camp gleaming in the distance. Their hands were less than an inch apart.  
"Careful, or you'll jinx it," Nico joked, moving his hand ever so slightly, brushing it up against Will's.  
At the same time, the two of them moved to intertwine their fingers.  
Nico was filled with a feeling of warmth and safety he hadn't felt in quite some time.  
"Remember when you made me stay in the infirmary for three days?" Nico asked, smiling fondly at the memory.  
"How could I forget..." Will laughed, "What about when we got back at the Stoll's for painting your cabin bright orange?"  
Nico laughed, remembering their faces when they had installed high-tech anti-theft devices in the camp store with the help of the Hephaestus cabin.  
"Yeah... I kinda miss them messing with us... in a really, really weird way..." Nico stated, frowning to himself.  
"I agree, it was kinda fun. Julia and Alice don't really mess with us. I wonder why..." Will laughed, remembering Nico introducing himself to the new camper as 'Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, if you ever need anything, consider going to literally anyone else'.  
"I was in a bad mood! We had gotten that stupid message from stupid Valdez that day!" Nico said defensively.  
"Don't worry, I told them you are a sweetie on the inside," Will joked.  
"You WHAT?!" Nico demanded.  
"It was a joke!" Will laughed, "Don't worry, your reputation is still intact."  
Nico rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling at those memories.  
"Those were good times... before all this started happening..." Nico said.  
Will shook his head in agreement. He seemed so calm and collected, but over the time hey had spent together, Nico had learned to identify when he was hurting.  
"They're not dead... Apollo and Meg... I would know," Nico said, guessing what Will was worried about.  
Will smiled at him gratefully. "Maybe your people skills aren't so bad after all," Will joked, squeezing Nico's hand, moving closer to him.  
"Well, at least when it comes to you," Nico said, and then groaned, realizing how cheesy that sounded.  
Will smirked. "Don't you start getting soft on me di Angelo," he said, moving a bit closer again, smiling down at Nico.  
Nico was about to lean in when they heard a loud sound in the distance. They yelped and jumped to their feet instinctively, turning over the canoe and plunging into the lake.  
They emerged above the water, spluttering, looking around in confusion.  
"What the-"  
"Over there!" Will yelled, pointing at huge bronze creature looming over the camp.  
"Told you you jinxed it..." Nico grumbled. They heard yells in the distance. Nico squinted at the gargantuan.  
"Is that... is that your naked dad?" Nico asked, trying not to laugh.  
"Whatever it is, we have to go help. We are resuming this later..." he said, swimming towards the shore.


End file.
